Blood Stained Happiness
by Faith Lacking
Summary: *YAOI!* After a spar, Rock comes home to recieve some disturbing news. Another mysterious note? (Uh...I dont wanna give away too much...)
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I don't own any of the megaman/Rockman characters; I just stuff them in my closet with all my other bishos! The Fic contains YAOI (maleXmale). Just a fair warning. This fic is divided between Rockman and Rockman X, each with it's own twisted plots and couplings. It also gets a bit bloody, but that's how I like my fics, Angsty! Flames are laughed at by me and 3 friends. ^. ^This is my first Rockman fic, so if it sucks…which it probably does…now ya know why! Ja ne!   
  
~*~Quatre Bunny~*~  
{{Rockman/Rock: Megaman}}  
{{Blues/Breakman: Protoman}}  
{{Forte: Bass}}  
{{Gospel: Treble}}  
  
"Blood Stained Happiness"  
Chap. One "Satin death"  
  
He twirled a broken champagne glass between his fingertips, uncaring that there was still blood staining it. The ebony colored reploid just came out of a fresh kill at a young couples' wedding. Forte wasn't sure why he did it, maybe seeing those people so happy…in love, perhaps he himself was jealous? Forte crushed the base of the glass in anger. That was not true, he needed no one but his faithful companion Gospel…and his rival...Rockman.   
  
{{{http://www.geocities.com/nekoworks/fic/1BSHpic1.JPG}}}  
  
Forte blinked for a second. 'What was I jus' thinkin'?' he thought. 'I suppose what keeps me goin' is a rival…yes…that's right…' He looked down at Gospel who had successfully gotten a hold of someone's arm. The robotic canine looked up at him and shot up, running off with the limb.   
  
"Hey! Where the hell are ya goin' ya dumb mutt! Get back here!" He commanded but Gospel was too infatuated with his new 'toy' to care what his master wanted. Forte sighed and slowly began to pursue the animal, stepping amongst the dead bodies along the way. So much blood stained the satin floor of the cathedral…he himself killed innocent lives in the eyes of God himself and didn't care. Along his 'stroll' Forte came across the bride holding her now deceased husband in her arms.  
  
"Oh God! Oh Derek! What did he-that demon do you? Why did he have to kill you?!" The woman sobbed hysterically as Forte stood over her curious of this human emotion. She was dressed in a long white dress that had been burned, along with her legs and part of her arms. The blood from her injuries and her husband showed quite vibrantly on her white attire. Her body racked violently from her sobs.  
  
{{{http://www.geocities.com/nekoworks/fic/1BSHpic2.JPG}}}  
  
"Why are you crying? Shouldn't ya be grateful yer alive?" Asked the robot with a bit of amusement. "I mean you sure don't look to good yerself, but at least yer still kickin'. But instead yer cryin' over some dead guy? I don't understand yer pitiful human emotions at all." Forte just shrugged and turned around.   
  
"What's a life worth living if you don't have feelings to love someone?" the bride choked out. Forte turned around just enough to see her from the corner of his eye. "Most people spend most of their lives trying to find their true love, and when I find mine you have to take him away from me? Have you no heart???"  
  
Forte walked over to the woman and knelt down to her level. He grabbed her hand and she reluctantly allowed him to put it over his metal plated chest. She looked up at him, her eyes shining in fear and hatred at the same time. Forte leaned over so his mouth was towards her ear. "Do you feel a heart beat?"   
  
The woman sniffled and she shook her head. "N-no…I don't feel anything…"  
  
"That's because…I have no heart…" A second later, the woman way face down on the satin carpet, her blood spilling out from the blasted wound to her chest. "And now you have no heart as well…" Forte let go of his grasp of the limp hand and whistled for Gospel who had by now gotten sick of the bloody appendage.   
  
"C'mon Gospel, were headin' back home." What Forte considered home was anywhere he could sleep for a night and not wind up dead or reprogrammed the next morning. A few months back he had disobeyed Wily a final time and ran off on his own despite having no where to go. Of course Gospel loyally stayed by his side. Every now and then he'd see Rock walk by with Dr. Light and Roll and yet for some reason didn't come out right there and shoot him in the back, ending the rivalry once and for all.   
  
He shook his head. "No, Rock must have a fine death…by my own hands." He clenched his fist as the robotic dog continued to start at him. "A simple blow to his back wont be enough to end my hate for him. I must make him suffer! Yes Gospel…yes…let's head home now…" he laughed ominously to himself as they ran out of the still blood stained chapel.  
  
~*~  
  
Roll sipped from her juice box as Rock sat on the couch lounging with the sleeping Rush. Dr. Light had to leave on a call that a few service drones had bugs. Rock was pretty quiet that night and Roll was wondering what the little guy was thinking. She put down her juice and walked over behind the couch and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" Rock exclaimed nearly jumping out of his seat. "Oh…it's just you Roll, I'm sorry."  
  
"Rock? Are you okay? You've been a bit edgy lately."  
  
"I dunno Roll-Chan…don't you think it's been a bit too quiet lately?"  
  
"Yeah! Isn't it great, Rock?" she pulled back a strand of her blonde hair and stuck it behind her ear. Roll looked outside at a fading sunset. "You've kept the earth so peaceful. It's about time you got a chance to rest!"  
  
{{{http://www.geocities.com/nekoworks/fic/1BSHpic3.JPG}}}  
  
"Roll-Chan…I have a bad feeling…"  
  
"Wha-?" Her gaze shifted from the window to her distraught sibling. "But…you got rid of Wily and Forte sudden has disappeared, so what's the problem then?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to Blues about it later, okay? Where's he hanging out anyway? Haven't seen him all day."  
  
Roll shrugged. "You know our brother, he never tells us what he's up too…come to think of it he's been running off a lot. *sigh* You boys have all the fun, running around like you own the streets. Well, I'm going to call the professor and see if he's coming home soon. Then I'm making dinner, any requests?"  
  
Rock shook his head and Roll just pranced off just as happy as before. Rock on the other hand was still a bit distressed. He walked slowly to his room and pulled a note out from under his helmet…reading it over again, the same chilling words:  
  
'I am your destiny, and you cannot hide from me any longer…  
Everything you love will soon be gone and you shall be forever alone.  
I'm coming to get you."  
  
{{{http://www.geocities.com/nekoworks/fic/1BSHpic4.JPG}}}  
  
Rock folded the small paper up and sat on his bed collecting his thoughts. He tossed the paper between each hand noting the creases and stains found on it. One red mark seemed to be made from someone's blood, but Rock shook his head.   
  
"I'm over reacting, I'm sure it's just a lame threat. I'll talk to big brother about it later." He put the folded note back under his helmet and went back to the living room to watch TV.  
  
TBT(?)  
  
  
~*~End note~*~ Okay, it sucked royally and I HIGHLY doubt that I will even finish it, or even try to do the next chapter ^_^;;; PS. I will include pictures later if anyone likes it at all.  



	2. shadows

*gasp* I'm actually writing more! Okay, no this is in fact chapter 2, if you're wondering why there is a sudden plot twist, it'll make sense later. Trust me ^_~ As always, look out for falling yaoi. Oh yeah…this is sort of a MMX5 spoiler…although probably not…since I never got a chance to rent it…but I got the jist. I'm not really trying to follow the original story anyway…aw just read it ^_^;;; I was so happy when I got reviews! Especially when I got one from Ruaki! I was like "gasp! ruaki read my fic??" Thanks very much also to Rocket Knight CJ, Luna Tiger, and Someone (lol)  
  
Rockman X/X: Megaman X  
Zero: Zero ^_^;;  
  
~*~Blood stained happiness~*~  
Chap. 2 'Shadows'  
  
X knew the infirmary all too well, he spent a good portion of his time in there, whether after a long battle or just to get a few dents fixed. But today he was going for a different reason…to check on an old friend. He walked past Alia and Signas and gave them a small nod.   
  
Alia had told him earlier that his friend had finally awakened after being offline well over 5 months. She didn't report whether he had his memories back or not, but Alia was positive that he no longer had the Sigma Virus within him; the very virus that drove him mad. The very virus that had killed him as well…  
  
X's pace suddenly quickened and Signas cocked an eyebrow. "X seems quite in a rush to see that fellow isn't he?" Alia just smirked. She knew there was more to X than met the eye.  
  
The blue reploid finally reached the infirmary, the hallway seemed as if it had gone on forever! But he was there…he could finally see him again! When he entered all the medical techs. backed away so X could see him…  
  
And there, lying on the metal table was the pale form of Zero Omega. He had not been completed as far as repairs went, his entire left arm was basically nothing but wires and steal, and half of his lower chest area was still quite unfinished. But all that mattered was that he was alive again.   
  
X ran beside Zero's side; only to see his eyes were closed. X looked toward the techs. "You said he was online!"  
  
"X…" Zero's weak voice reached X's sensors and the blue reploid quickly returned to the fallen maverick hunter. Zero held out his right arm blindly and X clasped it. "It's…good to…see ya…X ol' pal…even…if I can't see ya…" Zero let out a small chuckle.   
  
X shook his head and smiled. "They haven't given you your optical sensors yet huh? You must be in torture not being able to fight."  
  
"Nah, I…could still…kick your ass…like this." Joked the crimson reploid.   
  
"Always a comedian, eh Zero?" X's look turned solemn as he released his grasp from Zero's hand. "I was afraid we wouldn't be able to save you this time…"  
  
"Huh?" X was quiet for a while and Zero thought he had left. "X? Ya…still with me?"  
  
"Zero…tell me something…how many times have you died since we met?"  
  
"Wha-I...don't know…maybe twice by now?"  
  
"That's right…and each time…you've died for me…to make sure I was the one to stay alive…but why?"  
  
"X…you know…you're much stronger than I am…without you…the world would have ended by now…"  
  
"But do you really need to be sacrificing yourself for me?" Zero was silent…"Zero…I don't want you to die anymore. Do you know how much it hurts inside seeing your best friend die before your eyes…twice??"  
  
Again Zero was silent…then spoke out softly. "I'm…not sure why…but I feel I need to protect you…despite the fact that half the time I'm being told to kill you…I…cant-" and then Zero was quiet.  
  
X grabbed the reploid's hand and shook it violently. "Zero? Zero wake up!"  
  
Someone put their hand on X's shoulder. X spun around to see Alia. "X, Zero has just used up his energy. He'll be fine. You can see him again soon. Don't worry he will be repaired soon and you two can catch up. Right now Signas and I found something we'd like you to see…"  
  
X gave a puzzled look but went ahead and followed the female hunter. They met Signas in the meeting room where he stood holding a disk and what seemed to be an ancient video tape. "Do you know what these are?" Asked Signas. X shook his head. "These are important document information we found earlier today at an excavation site. They were found where your capsule was found over 30 years ago."   
  
X was still confused. "What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"A lot…" Alia replied grasping one of the disks. "I'll show you…" She placed the disk into a slot embedded into the TV and a faded movie clip came on. The first thing they saw was a clip of a young boy running around and blowing a purple dog away. After that the clip went very fuzzy…they could barely make out the voices…  
  
"…How coul-ZzzzT-te! They were innoce-ZzzzT-illed them all!"  
  
"You-ZzzzT-derstand Rock! I never-ZzzzzT-urt you!"  
  
Then the clip skipped over to the next scene…the blue robot boy's body was completely ripped to shreds and was being placed into a capsule by a mysterious man. Then it went blank.  
  
"Well, X?" asked Alia, "any of it seem familiar?"  
  
X was gaping. "That boy…looked like me…"  
  
Signas nodded, "That's exactly how we found you too…of course after some modifications you're what you are now…"  
  
"But…who was…?"  
  
"We don't know X…and since we have not yet found an old artifact such as one that can play this…"tape" we do not know what is to be revealed on here…"  
  
X lowered his head, "I see…"  
  
"Don't worry too much about it X…at least we pretty much know for a fact you're not a maverick." Alia gave him a warm smile. "Maybe you need to get some rest…soon Zero will be back to his old self and you wont get any sleep!" She gave him a wink and X blushed.  
  
"I guess I should get some sleep…but before I go I'm gonna see Zero one more time okay?" And with that he left the room.  
  
Alia just smirked. "Oh…he's got it bad…"  
  
Signas shook his head. "My dear you must stop messing with that boy's head." Alia just kept the smirk on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
"…and Alia says you'll be outta here in no time!" X finished his "conversation" with the sleeping Zero, even though he couldn't hear, at least he couldn't be interrupted. "Well…I got to go now Zero…I'll come back tomorrow to check on you. See ya!" X walked away and the techs decided to call it a night as well.  
  
In the darkness…a small voice called out…"Rock don't leave me again…"  
  
  
  
(TBT?)  
Okay…I'll admit this chapter was probably pretty boring as well…hey this is my first fic ^_^;;; I'm trying my best. I'll hopefully get a big more organized with the pics soon.  



	3. Buried Treasures (no pun intended)

Okay! Back to the Rockman Version of the Fic, this is starting to get a bit twisted. Hope ya like! Oh yeah..yeah I should get a Beta...I'm known for making BIG mistakes ^_^;; Thanks ya guys, also...I think I need to make this clear. *ahem* THIS IS A YAOI (MalexMale) FIC. I like to write this way okay. I'm not forcin' ya to like it and there's no way I'm gonna go back to writing "goody good" Fanfiction. ^_^ Sorry bout that.  
  
"Blood Stained happiness"  
Chap. 3 'buried treasures'  
  
Rock stood up in a tree looking around very cautiously. It was nearly midnight so he could barely see a thing. His breath came in ragged gasps as he searched for his attacker. A tree branch snapped behind him and Rock leapt away from his safe spot onto the damp ground. A plasma blast cut through the air aimed at the blue reploid. Rock rolled across the grass and suddenly, someone landed on top of him pinning him down.  
  
"I've got you now Rock! You're not gonna beat me THIS time!" The beam was pointed right at Rock's face and the boy panicked. With all his strength he got his legs under the stomach of his attacker and pushed him off. The figure had been caught off guard and fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.   
  
Rock saw his chance, tackled the figure and began to tumble down a steep hill. They kept trying to crush each other to be on top when the two figures suddenly went over a cliff. Rock managed to grab onto the ledge and quickly reached out to grab the arm of his enemy.   
  
In the moonlight, the figure looked up at Rock with a smirk across his face, his scarf blowing madly in the wind. "Hey, not bad little brother. You manage to beat me AND knock me off a cliff. I suppose I could listen to you now."  
  
Rock pulled himself and Blues up the cliff. Once they reached safe ground Rock panted out. "Blues…you sure are hard pant to get advice from…pant."  
  
Blues huffed as well, but had a smug look on his face. "Hey…I need a good…fight every now and then…" He got up into a sitting position. "After all, Wily is pretty much gone now, and we still don't know what happened to that Forte guy. Besides, being alone what can they do?"  
  
Rock nodded "Yeah. I guess you're right"  
  
"As usual! So, what's botherin' ya lil bro?"  
  
Rock took a deep breath and gave the shaded reploid the stained letter. "I found it early this morning, somebody put it on my window sill...I'm not sure what to do…"   
  
Blues' eyes gazed over the wrinkled note. "I…wouldn't really worry too much...but…have you shown the to the Doc?" Rock shook his head. "Maybe we ought to talk to him about this…"  
  
"Cant, he's been called on again…"  
  
"Again??? He's been called on nearly everyday this week. Rock, let's head back home." Blues leapt up into a tree and motioned for his younger brother. Rock leapt after him and they raced all the way home.  
  
~*~   
  
It was nearly 1am when they got home. They didn't expect the lights to be on. Rock felt something was very wrong and quickly ran to the house. The brothers ran inside and found Roll sitting on the couch with Rush laying on her lap. She looked up at them with rings under her eyes.   
  
She jumped up and ran up to rock and hugged him. "Oh Rock! You're home! I was so worried!"  
  
"Roll-Chan?"  
  
"Well, I woke up around 11 and I decided to check up on you. When I went into your room you were no longer there. So I thought maybe you were just taking a walk…then I heard the sound of glass breaking, someone threw a brick through the window…"  
  
"Did you see who it was?" asked Blues.  
  
Roll shook her head. "All I found was this…" She handed Rock a folded letter. Rock's Face paled and he took the note. Taking a deep breath, he read the words out loud.  
  
'Your treasure is about to be buried 6 feet under…'  
  
"I was so scared Rock! I don't know what it means but when I read it I was sure it had something to do with you! I mean...after all…you were all alone out there…unprotected…"  
  
"Hey! What'd ya think I am?" snorted Blues.  
  
"An annoying older brother?" Roll smirked.  
  
"Roll…we need to talk to Dr. Light. Has he come in yet?"  
  
"Sorry, Rock, afraid not. He hasn't even called…"  
  
Rock went over to comfort his sister. "It's okay Roll Chan, I'm sure the doc's just got a lot of work to do. We'll stay up a lil longer and wait for him." Rocks gaze turned toward Blues who was trying to sneak out. "Heeeeey…where do you think YOU'RE going big brother?"  
  
"Oh c'mon, you don't actually expect me to STAY here do ya?" whined the shaded robot.  
  
"I'll make energy cookies if you do." Roll said with a childish grin.  
  
Blues tried to look uninterested but deep down he WANTED those cookies. "Yeah well…I guess I SHOULD stay and make sure you guys don't burn the house down or something…"  
  
"Yeah right…"replied the female bot rolling her eyes.  
  
About 30 minutes later Roll made 2 dozen cookies and laid them in front of the two boys and Rush who had sat down to watch old TV reruns. It was 1:39am when the phone rang. Roll jumped up exclaiming; "I'll bet that's Dr. Light! I'll go get it!"  
  
Blues gave a thumbs up to Rock and they started to relax over hearing Roll's cheerful voice in the next room.  
  
"Yes…Uh huh, this is she…yes-"  
  
Blues reached over for an energy cookie when he realized the plate was empty. He slid his glasses down his nose a bit to see that the robo canine, Rush, had devoured the entire plate. "WHA?! You mutt! You ate all the cookies!" Rush looked up at him with a sheepish grin. "You'll pay!" Blues leapt at the dog and tackled him down.   
  
"Hey you guys quit it!" Rock complained getting knocked off the couch. "Ohh that's it! You're BOTH going down now!!!" Rock jumped on top of both of them. The tackled each other for a while and started to throw pillows at each other. At one point, Rush accidentally backed into a table and knocked over a vase, which came crashing onto the ground and shattered into a million pieces.   
  
Suddenly, Roll appeared in the doorframe with a terrified expression on her face, the phone that was in her hands dropped to floor. Rock and Blues spun around to see their sister and Rush hid under a table knowing he was probably in big trouble.   
  
"Uh…hey sis! It's okay! We'll clean up the mess!" Blues exclaimed as a sweatdrop appeared behind his head. "Don't worry, we'll clean this place up before the doc gets home!"  
  
Roll continued to stare blankly at broken vase on the floor…the flowers drowning in spilt water. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Rock hurried to her side as Blues and Rush watched unsure of what to do. Roll clung onto Rock and sobbed hysterically into his chest.   
  
"Rock! Rock! He's gone! They killed him! THEY KILLED HIM!!"  
  
"Roll Chan calm down! What are you talking about???"  
  
"Dr. Light…He's dead!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
'…at a building in the city, Dr. Light was curing bugs found in some of the server drones…'  
  
'…police unsure what caused the explosion there…'  
  
'…building fell on top of the well renowned Dr. light…'  
  
'…killing…'  
  
'…dieing…'  
  
'…almost instantly…'  
  
'…Rockman and his family are now in deep sorrow of the death of Dr. Light…'  
  
Forte flipped the channels on his portable television. Every station was talking about Dr. Light's mysterious death after somehow, a building blew up and crushed the aging old man. Forte flipped off the TV and sat back in his chair, patting Gospel on the head.   
  
"One down…3 to go…"  
  
  
~*~  
Hopefully now it's a little better...^_^;;; And instead of just making ya go through the trouble of cuting and pasting(sp) Pics, you can just go here ^_^; http://www.geocities.com/nekoworks/fic/mine.html  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
